lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Unknown Times Destruction of the Overgod Flow of Arcana Formation of primordial entities War on Heavens First Eon of Creation Lesrilon is formed – 1 FEC Vhuld is formed – 200.000 FEC Age of Clans begins – 350.000 FEC Rise of the Anikalians and the Mur'kai – 500.000 FEC Age of Clans ends – 500.000 FEC Kingdom of Ethaph is founded – 500.133 FEC Age of Dynasties begins – 500.133 FEC Kingdom of Sephs is founded – 500.358 FEC Kingdom of Khemrirh is founded – 500.421 FEC Rise of the Trolls – 520.000 FEC The First Reef Wars – 537.700 FEC – 537.829 FEC Second Reef Wars – 538.100 FEC – 538.280 FEC Invasion of Stagna Isle – 538.280 FEC – 538.290 FEC Age of Dynasties ends – 538.590 FEC Formation of the first Anikalian Empire – 538.590 FEC Age of Empires begins – 538.590 FEC Third Reef Wars – 538.560 FEC – 538.720FEC Anikalian Empire inhabits all of Southern Vhuld – 539.900 FEC The Anikalian Empire retreats back to Anikalia – 540.600 Second Eon of Creation Creation of Humans and the Beastmen 1 SEC – 600 SEC Union of the Northern tribes – 375 SEC The First Divide – Seventeen Counties of Man – 509 SEC War of the First Men – 598 SEC The Second Divide – Kxlixa Urikhia – 638 SEC Creation of the Urikhians – 699 SEC Ascension of the Twin Thrones – 700 SEC Kxlixa Urikhia is reformed into a frozen wasteland – 700 SEC Anikalians push east, towards the Ashlands – 752 SEC Mur'kai expedition towards the unknown west – 783 SEC Discovery of focusing crystals – 797 SEC War of the Ten Counties – 850 SEC Third Eon of Creation Creation of the High Elves – 1 TEC The Elven question – 30 TEC Trinian incident – 126 TEC The Second Divide – Justerthian Empire – 136 TEC Formation of the Kingdom of Maimah'Ladna, under House Grannon – 192 TEC The Outcast incident – 299 TEC First War of Bones ( Urikhian – Justerthian War ) – 299 TEC – 357 TEC Death of King Tracius Grannon– 342 TEC Civil war erupts in Maimah'Ladna – 343 TEC Battle of Atreus City – 350 TEC End of Urikhian-Justerthian negotiations – 355 TEC Assassination of Autarch Xramash – 356 TEC Occupation of Kxlixa'Urikhia – 367 TEC – 405 EA The Urikhian Interregrum – 356 TEC – 405 EA Stabilization of Maimah'Ladna – 542 TEC Eon of Amity The Third Divide – Celess'Dur – 1 EA Justerthian-High Elven peace agreement – 59 EA Stabilization of the western Justerthian border – 263 EA The Urikhian Autarchy is shut off from the rest of Vhuld – 264 EA Church of the Holy Triumvirate is formed – 304 EA The Asmesatri establish total dominion over Belora Galveth'ri – 327 EA Xol'Ne'Ur takes power, Urikhian Autarchy re-established – 405 EA Celess'Dur is recognized as a neutral city-state – 443 EA Celess'Dur forms trade agreements with the Justerthian Empire – 468 EA Celess'Dur forms trade agreements with the counties of Maimah'Ladna – 472 EA Duchy of Silverhaven is formed from three eastern counties of Maimah'Ladna – 536 EA Duchy of Malister is formed from the colonization of the southern Maimah archipelago – 578 EA Duchy of Lambrick is formed from the colonization of the Iron Archipelago – 583 EA Long-term trade agreements formed between the three Duchies – 599 EA Church of the True Gods is formed - 648 EA Discovery of irrigation – 700 EA Use of ironclad becomes common in naval construction – 700 EA Stygian Eon Vlahaalian Calamity – 1 SE First Great Beastmen Invasion, led by the orc warlord Dravuk Griklar – 2 SE Age of Strife begins – 3 SE The Khar'phoron times begin – 3 SE Construction of the Soulforge begins – 37 SE Dorah'Sarth Incident – 43 SE First Daemon-Gate Incursion, the great Balor Krigzt'Vacklar – 102 SE War of the Three Duchies – 118 SE Construction of the Soulforge ends – 159 SE Battle of the Blood Mire – 189 SE The Urikhian Crysis – 201 SE – 239 SE Battle of the Bonefield – 204 SE Second War of Bones – 241 SE – 301 SE The Urikhian expansion begins – 338 SE The Blood Summonings – 368 SE Duchy of Ironstorm lays claim to the southern coast of Maimah'Ladna – 372 SE Battle of the Ironstorm Coast – 381 SE The Urukh-Arc Conflict – 392 SE Duchy of Trinia collapses, House Trinia destroyed – 396 SE Second Great Beastmen Invasion, Minotaur Cheif Unguth - 426 SE Battle of Hroghar's Stand – 432 SE Battle of the Red Grasslands – 434 SE House Mallister takes control of the Duchy of Ironstorm – 437 SE House Lambrick unites scattered forces under Duchy of Trinion – 442 SE The Urikhian expansion ends – 457 SE The Slarachian Uprising Begins – 461 SE House Ashrook withdraws support from the Duchy of Silverhaven – 468 SE Battle of Shipwreck pass – 470 SE Battle of Shades – 470 SE War of the Three Duchies Ends – 471 SE The Slarachian Uprising Ends – 472 SE Age of Strife ends – 486 SE The Khar'phoron times end – 500 SE The Causatum First appearance of the Ezefell – 1 TC The Maimah'Ladna Hedgemony is formed 43 - TC Ezefell accepted as citizens of Celess'Dur – 123 TC Racathor is born – 128 TC The Halakhar Confederacy is declared - 134 TC Maimah'Ladna Hedgemony and Celess'Dur form trade agreement – 148 TC Maimah'Ladna Hegdemony and Justerthain Empire form trade agreement – 149 TC Celess'Dur and Maima'Ladna Hedgemony form treaty of Mage Extradition – 150 TC Celess'Dur and Justerthian Empire form treaty of Mage Extradition – 151 TC The Great Divide – Belora'ar, Tser'qui, Asmesatri – 327 TC The Ashen Trek – 327 TC Discovery of the Belora'ar isles – 358 TC Cult of Assar formed – 358 TC Cult of Assar recognized as the dominant religion in Belora'ar – 369 TC Formation of the Tser'qui Sovereignity – 370 TC Rediscovery of Anikalia by the other races – 373 TC First Tserian-Anikalian War – 379 TC – 394 TC Dissolution of the ancient Anikalian Empire – 394 TC The Anikalians are driven back beyond the Impassable Dunes – 394 TC Discovery of the Spinning Wheel – 400 TC Use of Celess'Durian numerals becomes dominant in the civilized nations of Vhuld – 436 TC The Che'Khal Insurrection begins – 439 TC First contact established by the Tser'qui Sovereignity and the Urukhian Autarchy – 447 TC Trade agreements established by the Tser'qui and the Urukhian Autarchy – 471 TC The Che'Khal Insurrection ends – 471 TC Category:Time